


Last Days - Sam's Journal

by Anonymous



Category: Last Days: Zombie Apocalypse, Supernatural
Genre: Diary/Journal, Game Summary, Gen, Tabletop games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Last Days game summary for a Supernatural-themed group of survivors.





	Last Days - Sam's Journal

**Author's Note:**

> So my husband managed to rope me into playing [Last Days - Zombie Apocalypse](https://ospreypublishing.com/last-days-zombie-apocalypse). Because I'm not a big tabletop gaming fan, the only way he could do this is by making me a Supernatural-themed group of survivors. I've got miniatures of all the characters, and they're awesome.
> 
> Anyway. We played the first game of the first campaign today. I've got the points and all recorded on the fancy sheets, but I decided to record it for my own benefit with a little more narrative.
> 
> There's zero backstory. It probably won't make sense from a Supernatural perspective. In my mind it's some time post S13 in the Supernatural universe, with some things from S13 sticking and others being quietly resolved. About as much as I can say is that sometime after the end of S13 the zombie apocalypse happened and chaos ensued. That is all.
> 
> I've tagged characters that haven't yet appeared but the tagged characters are those I'm playing with, so.

We almost lost Dean today. We hit a town near the prison but there was another group already there. They were shooting up the place and were surrounded by zombies so we figured we could get in and search the place while they were busy. Maybe he got cocky, he got too close, and one of their guys shot him. He dropped, fast. There was so much blood. Mom and Jack started shooting. I think it was Jack who took the guy out in the end.

It was close. So close, but Mom reached him in time. We got him out, along with some weapons and a few bottles of whiskey. No food. Again.

We got back to the prison okay, but then almost lost the place to a herd that came through. We were able to hold the fence and they passed.

We're going to put in a garden. Dean isn't pleased. I'm sure he'd rather keep eating the expired prison food but it's almost gone, and if hes hungry enough, he'll eat kale.


End file.
